


Fourth-Favorite Tie

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage, cunnilingus and not a shred of actual plot in sight.</p><p> <i>She tries to put all the reassurance she can into her voice when she flexes her wrists experimentally against his fourth-favorite tie, tries to show him that she’s not nervous at all, that he doesn’t need to be, either.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth-Favorite Tie

‘Is this okay?’ Josh asks. He’s asked twice already, and Donna reflects that maybe this first time they do this it’s more nerve-wracking to be in his position than it is to be in hers. 

So she tries to put all the reassurance she can into her voice when she flexes her wrists experimentally against his fourth-favorite tie, tries to show him that she’s not nervous at all, that he doesn’t need to be, either. ‘Uh huh. It’s good.’ She tilts her head. ‘Are _you_ still okay?’

‘I’m very, very okay,’ he promises her. He slides the tip of his pinky finger between her wrist and the tie. ‘Really, though? It’s not too tight?’

‘No.’

‘Or too loose? You’re not just gonna slip out of there?’

‘No, Josh.’ She jiggles her wrists. ‘I mean, if I wanted to, I could, but that seems a good precaution anyway.’

His eyes meet hers. ‘I’ll let you go straight away if you want. Just say the word.’

‘Yes.’ She smiles at him. ‘I know. But you might fall and hit your head, and then you’d be out cold and I’d be here all naked and tied up and not able to do anything about it.’

‘Why would I fall and hit my head?’

‘You might.’ At his look of mild indignation, she sighs. ‘Okay, fine. What if you just couldn’t undo the knot?’

‘Well, that’s unlikely. I’m pretty good with knots,’ he tells her, preening a little. ‘This guy who lived near us when I was a kid owned a boat, and he once paid me five bucks to pick the tough knots out of all his rope. Five bucks that I _earned_ , let me tell you.’

‘That’s a nice story, honey, and I’m very proud of you, but, um—’ and here she lets her eyes drift down to his mouth and darts her tongue out to wet her own lips, ‘—I was hoping to be impressed by something other than your great knot-unpicking skills.’

Josh gives her a little quirk of a smile and shuffles closer, lying down on his side next to her. ‘Hm. Were you?’ He sweeps his hand down over her belly and then across, fingers caressing the skin of her hip. ‘What did you have in mind?’ He presses his mouth to her shoulder. ‘Was it something like this?’ he whispers. His tongue flickers over her skin; his hand comes up to stroke her breast, teasing her nipple into a hard little peak under his fingers. 

‘Josh,’ she sighs, ducking her head so she can kiss him. He rolls on top of her, continuing their kiss for a moment before pushing up onto his hands and knees.

‘Still okay?’ he asks.

‘Very,’ she assures him.

‘’Kay.’ He eases his way down her body, leaning down to drop a kiss between her breasts, on her stomach, spreading her legs further apart and brushing his mouth against her thigh. 

His breath ghosts warmly over her and she sighs. When nothing else happens, she lifts her head. ‘What are you doing?’ she asks softly.

He raises his eyebrows innocently. ‘Taking my time.'

She narrows her eyes at him. ‘Are you going to be mean to me?’

‘I’m never mean,’ he says, and then runs his tongue up the crease between her thigh and her labia.

‘God,’ she mumbles, letting her head drop back again, and she feels his lips curve against her skin before he repeats the motion. Impatient, she tries to press against his mouth.

‘Stay still,’ he whispers.

‘You’re teasing me.’

‘Yeah,’ he concedes, ‘that is kind of mean,’ and he wraps his arms firmly around her thighs and gets down to business, tongue flicking and stroking and curling inside her, slow and then faster and then agonizingly slow again until she’s gasping and sweat-drenched and her eyes are rolling back, hips bucking, hands twisting and straining against the tie around her wrists.

‘Josh,’ she moans, and then shouts, ‘JOSH!’ when he trails his tongue up and licks her clit. She’s close, she can feel it: a slow burn that starts in the soles of her feet and spreads up her legs. She unconsciously goes to squeeze her thighs together but Josh holds her in place; her mouth falls open as her body tenses and, in a move she should have predicted, Josh stops and pulls back, smirking like the smug son-of-a-bitch that he is, and which she informs him he is.

‘Well, you’re being mean now.’ He licks his lips, eyes closing briefly.

‘I could _kill_ you,’ she chokes out.

‘I said I was going to take my time,’ he reminds her. ‘You want me to carry on?’

‘Yes!’

His fingers caress her ankle. ‘Ask me nicely.’

‘No.’

‘ _Ask_ me,’ he repeats, moving his hand up to tickle over her knee.

She lifts her head again to glare at him for a moment and then bites out, ‘Please.’

‘Oh,’ he whispers, ‘I think you can do better than that.’ His hand continues its upward journey, tracing patterns on her inner thighs, up and up until—

‘Jo-osh!’ she whimpers, squirming as his fingers crook inside her.

He singsongs her name back to her and grins. ‘I could wait here all night.’ He slips out of her again and trails his fingers up to her clit. She cries out sharply, arching toward him, but he moves his hand away. ‘It doesn’t seem like you want me to wait all night,’ he says, examining his slick fingers, ‘but I could be wrong about that. Could you clear it up for me?’

She grits her teeth and presses her legs together, trying to get some relief. ‘I really, really hate you.’

Josh leans back against the footboard, stretching his legs up the bed and sucking his fingers clean slowly, and she can barely breathe. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘Well, I probably have some work I could get on with, so—’

‘No!’

‘“No” what?’

‘No, don’t you dare leave me!’

He contemplates her and then comes to lie between her legs again. ‘Mm, so you don’t want me to leave. That’s good to know.’ He nuzzles her curls with his nose, turns his head and says, ‘What else have you got for me?’ with his mouth against her thigh.

She trembles. ‘I’m going to get out of here and murder you and then you’ll be dead and I’ll be in prison and it’ll be bad press and the Republicans will probably win the next election.

‘Well, that all sounds pretty tragic,’ he says solemnly. He closes his mouth over her skin, sucking very lightly. ‘So I should give you an orgasm for the good of America?’

‘Yes,’ she gasps. ‘Yes.’

He blows cold air over the wet patch he’s just made with his mouth and she jerks, yanking sharply against the tie.

‘Ask me,’ he whispers. ‘Go on, Donna.’ He peppers warm little kisses down the inside of her thigh. ‘Ask me.’

‘You want me to beg,’ she pants, ‘and that’s not fair, and I won’t do it. I have my pride—oh _god_ Josh—’ She breaks off when he grazes his teeth across her skin. She wishes she could wind her hands into his hair and direct his mouth to where she wants it, but as it is she can only cry helplessly, fists clenching so hard she can feel the grooves she’s making with her nails.

‘Yes,’ he says, voice going gravelly, taking on that tone that drives her crazy. ‘Yes, I want you to beg.’ She whimpers as he skims his lips back up to the top of her leg. ‘Only a little,’ he breathes. ‘Wouldn’t want you to think I was power-mad, or anything.’ His fingers move in lazy spirals, up and up her inner thighs as he husks out, ‘I just want to hear you say you need this.’

Pride is a terribly overrated quality; she’s always thought so. ‘Please,’ she gasps, and god, she’ll say anything if it’ll make him put his mouth back on her, and so she does, _please_ and _Josh_ and _yes, I need it, I need you. Please please please please please._ She breaks off with a shriek when he puts his hands around her hips and hauls her closer, pinning her down with one arm across her belly and pushing two fingers of his other hand firmly inside her, stroking rhythmically while he traces his tongue in light, delicate patterns over and around her clit, again, again, again. She writhes against the sheets, whimpering. The heat’s building so fast, flooding through her every cell, singing beneath her skin, and she’s going to pass out or go insane and oh god she’s nearly there, she’s so close and ‘Don’t stop don’t stop,’ she groans, and it probably doesn’t matter; she’s probably too far gone, but nonetheless Josh takes his fingers out of her and puts his hands beneath her ass and holds her close against his mouth and redoubles his efforts with his tongue and lips and teeth until it’s all too much. All that heat and pleasure falls together and breaks apart again and she closes her eyes and screams.

And then she feels her hands being untied and she opens her eyes to find him looking down at her.

He wipes his hand across his mouth. ‘Was that... good?’ he asks tentatively, sounding not at all like a man who’s just made his girlfriend beg him to make her come, and then he smiles. 'Impressive enough?'

Donna nods, breathless, and tugs him down to her, putting her mouth close to his and hoping he’ll take the hint, which he does, kissing her gently and then reaching down to take her hands, caressing her wrists.

‘Worth doing again some time?’ he asks.

‘Yes.’ She closes her eyes, exhausted. ‘Definitely.’

He strokes his thumb over her inner wrist. ‘We might have to invest in some—I don’t know, handcuffs or something, if we’re going to make this a regular thing.’

She frowns. ‘I like the tie.’

‘It’ll ruin it,’ he protests.

‘Josh,’ she says, opening her eyes. ‘It’s already ruined. You can’t wear it anymore.’

He looks put out. ‘Why not? It’s my fourth-favorite. It’s the last tie before I stop caring about ranking them.’

‘Because.’ She props herself up on her elbow to look down at him. ‘I’ll see you walking around with it on and I’ll be thinking about how I’m enjoying it on you but I enjoyed it more when you tied me to our headboard with it.’

‘Okay. Explain why that’s a reason for me to _not_ wear the tie?’ He grins at her. ‘It’s just moved up in my estimations, by the way. It’s at least my second-favorite, now.’

‘You’re a wicked, wicked man, Josh Lyman,’ she says, threading her fingers through his hair. ‘Do you know that? You’ve been very cruel tonight.’

‘Ah.’ He has the decency to look abashed. ‘Yeah. I’m sorry about, you know. Stopping.’

She cuddles into him. ‘I enjoyed it; don’t worry,’ she says, and then adds, ‘plus I’m sure I’ll have an opportunity to pay you back.’

Josh tightens his arms around her and says, ‘I hope so.’

And of course, she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
